the one i really love
by twi4ever1
Summary: Jacob is bella abusive boyfrind who is also a werewolf. at first bella think there is no way to ecapse the abuse until   one day a new family maves to fork, the cullens can edward save her before it to lat. rape vileons adulte thems


**ok so this is my new story if you have read any of my other one iwill be finshing them up soon and start posting chapter also soon i have had to take a break because my computer crash and i had to get a new laptop so ya so here is the first chapter review and tell me what you think and if i should contine.**

**BPOV**

I woke up in a pool of my own blood, i went to move and i sharpe pain shot thow my body. i went to scream but then i remeber no one would hear me. my name is isabella swan but i perfrere bella. i have been in a abusive realaionship for two years now since i have been 16 years old, i am now 18. my boyfrinds name is Jabob and i know that there now way out. my boyfrined a wearwolf, i didn't care with he was really because at the time i thought i love him, but day after day i slowly start to see changes in him, untill he wasn't my jacob anymore.

**two years ago**

I was standing in the kichen of jake's house i was planing on make us a romantice dinner at his house because his dad was going to be gone for a few days. i was planning on giving him my vriginty tonight. everything was quit and theen out of no where i flet someone arms rap them self around my waist. i moved away quikly not knowing who it was, when i whiped around to see a very angery jacob. i didn't notice how angery he was untill i got a good like at his face and that when everything change. i then felt a shrap pain on my left cheek and my hand zoomed up to rub it and try to get rid of the stinging. that was the first sight i had to that my jacob was gone and she wasn't coming back any time soon, and since that day thing just start progressing untill i was nothing to him but a lifesives punching bag.

**presant day**

As i stood infront of the miorro, i could see the burise that cover almost ever inch of my body. When ever i was at jake i wasn't aloud to cover the burise and cut that cover my face and arms because jake like to see what he called his masterpice and thinking about this i whish i had the guts to call him what he really was _a sick son of a bitch _but i know what would happen if i ever i called him that everything i would just get wrose and wrose and that he would porably rape me. You see he hit my around and call me _harsh _name but he never touch me like that, no one ever has. everthing was quit untill i hear something shater down stairs and i know that jacobs home and he mad for what ever reason, it will be me who will pay the concuqunce. As i made my way down the stair slowly with fear of what was going to happen once i turn the conner into the living but once i did i wish i hadn't. He look anger then i have ever seen him before.

"Hey baby what wrong?" I ask in the sweetest most loving voice posisible. it sometime make him happy(er) if i pertened everything is all right and that i really do love with he dose to me.

" You little whore, where the fuck is my dinner and why weren't you here yesterday you little slut!" Wait he want me to make him dinner he never even mention it before what am i suspuse to be able to read his mind.

" But you never told me what you want for dinner before you leaved and i want home last night. You know i just really haven't really spent much time with my dad lately, and i thought you wouldn't mind."

" I thought we talk about this anything that you want to do you have to ask me first. YOU ARE MINE! I OWN YOU! do u understand that, how much more clear do i have to make that you slut! For all i know you change be fucking someother guy you little whore and if i ever find out that you where were fucking someother guy you going to wish you were never born you little bitch! YOU ARE MINE I AND CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO YOU, WHEN EVER I WANT TO!" he yell at me and back me into a conner so i had nowhere else to run, he had me traped.

I was backed up in the conner of the living room and he back and me so hard a cross the face that I fell to the ground and I could tast blood in my mouth. If I thought he was tall standing next to me or in front of me, that was and understatment, from down here he was a gintent. I was scared and then out of no where I felt him kick me in the gut and I scream out in pain. I try to hold the screams and the tears in no matter what, I didn't want him to see that I was waek and give him the saticfation of hurting me, he did't deserver. I was now coughting up blood and he took one more kick and turn to walk back out the door a again and act like he was never here but before he leaved he turn around and stared at me for a minent and look like he didn't no what to say.

" Tommorow theirs going to be ne people at you school. I didn't want you to talk to them, look at them, or even be anywhere near them and at any time and I will know if you break any of these rules." He said in a calm creepy voice and them leaved me on the floor coughing up blood. When I went to move because I knew i had to get to a hospitle to see what wronge with. When it try to sit up the i felt a shrap pain in my near my ribes and i know that one or two of them is bronken and I knew to get them look at and fix as soon as posisble.

Once i got to the ER and i was now sitting in a room and waiting for one of the docter to come around and look at me and with that thought a doctor with blond hair and werid cloured eyes there where almost a golden cloure but i couldn't be sure.

" Well Isabella-"

" Bella." I hated it when people callled me isabella, jacob sometimes use that name on my when he mad at realy but still when ever i hear that name it gives me chills up my spine.

"Well bella how did you get there injurys?" he ask me. I know how to anwser this with i fell down the stairs or something. You see jacob let me go to the ER as long as i don't tell anyone that it him the given my these injurys but for some reason i felt like i could trust (er as it said on his name tag) him with this and he would help but then again who would want to help my i was nothing to anyone at all, no one cared about me.

"Oh well you see i fell down the stairs." Most of the time you see i caould lie but alwas having to lie about what jacob dose to me has made it easyer to lie.

So after fix me up i left i didn't know if i should go back to Jake or go home but I don't think Jake going home to night so i should be ok. when i pulled into the drive way I saw that there where no cars in there, which I was happy about now I didn't need to pertend to be so happy anymore for a while i don't need to act like everything alright an explain all the new cuts and brusise I now have thanks to Jake. Charile was a cope isn't he like traded to see the sight of abuse which I have to give off all the time but no he dosn't i probely because he think jake is a great guy and that he would never even dream of hurting me but Charile didn't know the truth which was, it happened daily.

Once in the house i thought about what Jake had said, about my the new kids. I already knew thought it was all over the school, that all everyone talked about for the past two weeks but why was he making such a big deal about me not talking to them like i really didnt talk to anyone anymore nut what was so importent that i couldn't talk to them. i know better then to ask thow because may just give me an other beating which i didn't want. i was going thow find out what was so wrong with the new people the first thing i do tomorrow. it not like Jacob would know if i had talk to them _right?_

**ok so this is my new story i will try to post once a week and next week i will update all of them. if you've read my others stroy sometime next week a new chapter will be up. it goin to be easyer to up date because i have march break so i will have the whole week of of school. ok so i will try to post a new chapter this week and if you like it review!**

**Marissa 3**


End file.
